Wo ai ni Aisu
by Cornelia Vargas Zwingli
Summary: Una historia puke rainbows del nórdico y el asiático.


HongIce Fic: ~Wo ai ni Aisu~

**Capítulo 1**: Lluvia eterna

¿Por qué se tenía que poner a llover justo en la última hora? No es que no me gustara la lluvia pero hacía frío, llevaba poca ropa y el camino a casa era largo, y por si fuera poco, era el único chico de la escuela que había dejado olvidado su paraguas en casa. Me lo había advertido Lukas, pero, como siempre, no le hice caso y me fui desprotegido. Suspiré cansado; eso era lo único que me faltaba para completar un asco de día. Me quedé bajo una repisa en la puerta principal observando la lluvia y viendo como la gente se marchaba a su casa quejándose del clima, mientras esperaba a que el chubasco amainara. Tras quince infinitos minutos me quedé prácticamente solo y la lluvia no hizo más que intensificarse. Chasqueé la lengua fastidiosamente y emprendí mi marcha a casa con el ceño fruncido y la idea de que me iba a mojar asumida.

Las gotas de agua heladas calaban mi ropa e impregnaban mi pelo. "_Mierda._" Comencé a correr para llegar lo antes posible a casa, salpicándome los pies con los charcos de agua y barro. La lluvia era tan abundante que se había vuelto densa, hasta llegar al punto en el que me costaba ver e incluso oír. Comencé a cruzar la carretera por el paso de peatones con pasos firmes y acelerados cuando conseguí ver fugazmente una gran forma que se abalanzaba contra mí. No me dio tiempo a esquivarlo y el coche me arrolló, por suerte dándome solo de refilón y haciendo que cayera al suelo encharcado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo la cadera izquierda, donde me había golpeado el vehículo. No podía moverme, y todos los gritos que intentaba emitir se ahogaban en mi garganta. Traté de arrastrarme hacia la acera, pero solo conseguí que el dolor aumentara, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que viniera otro coche y me aplastara bajo sus ruedas. Cerré los ojos muy asustado y comencé a temblar.

-P-por favor…

Entonces noté que unos brazos firmes me alzaban y me arrastraban a la calzada con dificultad. No opuse ningún tipo de resistencia, seguramente se trataba del conductor que me había arrollado. Sentí que me tendían en el suelo bocarriba con delicadeza y que me hablaban, pero no podía oír con claridad. Abrí un poco los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, y aunque lo veía todo borroso, pude distinguir una figura masculina. Traté de agudizar el oído.

-Oye… Are you ok? ¿Puedes oírme? – Me hablaba con serenidad.

En ese momento acercó su oreja a mi boca, supongo que para oírme hablar o respirar. Moví los labios en un amago de habla, pero no emití sonido alguno.

-¿Puedes andar? – trató de alzarme y ponerme a su altura, pero las rodillas se me doblaban solas. –Ya veo que no… - Me apoyó contra su espalda y me levantó para subirme al caballito. – Vayamos a un sitio techado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza empapándonos a los dos, y yo no podía dejar de temblar. El chico me cargó trabajosamente hasta un parque cercano en el que había una pequeña pagoda abierta destinada a la banda local de música. Nos metimos bajo el techo y una vez a cubierto me dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente, apoyado contra la valla baja. Él se quedó de pie con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Estás hecho un trapo, ¿hu? – Me dijo con voz cansada.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero no dije nada. Ya oía perfectamente, y la vista se me estaba aclarando. El chico que me había ayudado era otro estudiante, y por su uniforme, de la misma escuela que yo, pero un curso más avanzado. Tenía el pelo lacio de color marrón, y unos mechones caían sobre su frente a modo de flequillo. Sus cejas eran muy espesas y sus ojos de marrón claro, y aparentemente siempre tenía el mismo gesto en la cara.

-En este momento estás conmocionado por el atropello, pero no hay daños físicos. Eso sí, tú y yo vamos a pescar un resfriado de aúpa.

-Me-me has salvado la vida…. – Alcancé a decir débilmente.

-Yo no diría tanto – apartó la mirada.- Pero como que has tenido suerte de que hoy me tocara limpieza y haya salido más tarde.

-Yo…. Gracias.- Me sentía realmente agradecido.

-Por cierto, deberías quitarte la ropa si no quieres ponerte realmente enfermo – empezó a hurgar en su mochila – aunque solo sea la parte de arriba.- Su consejo me chocó enormemente, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y me encogiera levemente, y lo primero que pensé fue en rehusarme. Pero entonces sacó una prenda negra arrugada de su bolsa y me la tendió.- Ponte esto, es mi sudadera de gimnasia, está sucia, pero al menos no se ha calado.

Abrí los ojos como platos; no podía creer que me estuviera ofreciendo hasta su ropa. Cogí la sudadera dudoso y lo miré a los ojos interrogante.

-No te preocupes – me dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos – ya me la devolverás. Pero la quiero de vuelta completamente limpia.

Entrecerré los ojos frunciendo el ceño, pero la verdad es que era lo menos que podía hacer. Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa totalmente empapadas y me puse la sudadera con dificultad, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando estiraba demasiado el cuerpo. Me quedaba enorme, pero era muy agradable el contacto con la ropa seca.

-No sé como agradecerte esto.- Dije mirando al suelo.

-Pues a mí se me ocurren muchas maneras.- Me respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiré profundamente. Odiaba tener que hacer favores en gratitud.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que sea.- Asumí.

Traté de ponerme en pie con mucha dificultad y apoyándome en la barandilla, hasta que lo conseguí. Mi cuerpo ya se movía y reaccionaba con normalidad, pero la cadera y el costado izquierdos me seguían doliendo mucho.

-A todo esto.- Dije mientras me aproximaba un poco a él – aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Li Xiao, ¿y tú?

-Soy Einar.- Incliné un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.- Bueno, Li Xiao, muchas gracias por todo, pero yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Yo tampoco tenía pensado quedarme aquí todo el día.- Me respondió tajante.

Entonces me miró de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir muy incómodo.

-¿Puedes andar bien? – Me preguntó al fin.

-Sin problemas.- Me dispuse a salir de la pagoda tras coger mi ropa calada para usarla de paraguas.- Ya me dirás lo que quieres que haga a cambio de haberme ayudado. Bye bye.- Alcé la mano como despedida y él me correspondió con el mismo gesto, luego salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Aunque la lluvia se había calmado un poco, seguía cayendo en grandes cantidades. Me cubrí la cabeza con la chaqueta y me dirigí al cruce donde me habían atropellado para buscar mi cartera de la escuela. Finalmente la encontré, totalmente calada y con los libros y los cuadernos del todo inservibles. Suspiré enfadado y retomé la marcha a casa. Al principio fui todo lo rápido que pude, prácticamente corriendo, pero el dolor de la cadera me hizo aminorar el ritmo e incluso cojear un poco. Veinte minutos más tarde logré llegar al fin a casa. Tenía el pelo completamente empapado, haciendo que se me pegara a la cara, los pantalones calados y los zapatos llenos de agua. Por suerte la chaqueta había evitado que se mojara mucho la sudadera de Li Xiao.

Entré en casa tras sacudir un poco el exceso de agua de la ropa mojada, y nada más cerrar la puerta principal a mi espalda, oí unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia mí. Al final del pasillo apareció Lukas aparentemente muy enfadado y algo anonadado. Caminó en mi dirección furioso y se paró cuando estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¡Llegas más de una hora tarde, y encima con este aspecto! ¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo? – Hacía años que no veía a mi hermano mayor tan enfadado, pero yo también lo estaba. Me habían atropellado, estaba herido y probablemente enfermo, y Lukas me recibía a gritos y de malas maneras.

-¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ni que hubiera pedido que me atropellaran! – Le grité en la cara furioso.

Tras comprobar su gesto de sorpresa pasé por su lado para ir a mi habitación. Entonces él me cogió de los hombros y me obligó a girarme y mirarle.

-¿¡Que te han atropellado!?

-Lo que oyes – le dije sosteniendo su mirada.

Entonces me zarandeó.

-¿¡Por dónde ibas mirando!?

-¿Qué?

No lo podía creer, Lukas no me había tratado tan mal en la vida. Yo no estaba en buenas condiciones y él encima me despreciaba y me culpaba de todas mis desgracias. Me zafé con brusquedad de él y lo miré furioso y dolido.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – Le grité y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras apresuradamente, olvidando el dolor, y me encerré de un portazo en mi habitación. Tiré la ropa mojada y la cartera al suelo y me apoyé bruscamente en la puerta dejándome caer despacio hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Me acurruqué frustrado y bajé la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, me sentía desengañado, triste y furioso. Pero no iba a llorar. Ya no era ningún crío. Alcé un poco la cabeza y vi que seguía llevando la sudadera de Li Xiao puesta. Recordar el gesto que había tendido conmigo me hizo sentir mejor, aunque él era un poco rarito y borde. Bueno, yo también lo era. Entonces oí unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Einar? ¿Puedo pasar? – Se trataba de Tino, mi apoyo moral en la familia; siempre que me veía mal trataba de ayudarme y hacerme sentir mejor, era una buena persona.

Me levanté con muchísima dificultad para dejar la puerta libre y me senté sobre la cama. Me sentía fatigado.

-Pasa.- Dije.

Tino entró en la habitación con cara de preocupación y el cesto de la colada entre los brazos.

-Lukas me lo ha contado todo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente.- Me limité a responder.

-No me mientas, estás muy rojo. Estás bastante enfadado con Lukas, ¿verdad? ¿O es que tienes fiebre? – Se acercó a mí y me quitó los mechones de pelo de la cara para acariciarme la frente con el reverso de la mano. – Mm… la temperatura parece normal, pero antes de que te pongas enfermo deberías tomar un baño caliente para relajarte y entrar en calor.

-Tienes razón…- Reconocí.

-Vale – sonrió – lavaré y secaré tu ropa.- Entonces me miró de reojo con curiosidad.- Esa sudadera que llevas puesta no me suena de nada, ¿la tenías antes?

-Ahh, esto.- Agarré la prenda y la miré.- Es que no es mía.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿de quién es?

-De un chico de mi instituto.- Desvié la mirada al suelo.- El que me ha salvado la vida.

-¿¡Quéééé!? ¿¡De verdad!?- Soltó la cesta de la colada y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, parecía muy emocionado.- Cuéntamelo todo.- Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Suspiré, no me apetecía nada contarlo, me hacía ver como un endeble, pero me resigné.

-No hay mucho que contar, la verdad – me rasqué la cabeza.- Simplemente fui atropellado y él me sacó de la carretera y me llevó a un sitio techado.

-Ahh, ya veo, ¿y luego te dejó su ropa para que no enfermaras?

-Mhe, me dejó su sudadera sucia de gimnasia.

-Je je je je.- Sonrió forzadamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Pero fue muy amable contigo.

-Sí, supongo. Estuvo conmigo hasta que me pude mover.

Tino se levantó de la cama y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Has tenido suerte de cruzarte con él, Einar.- Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.– Dejaré aquí la cesta de la colada, mete ahí toda la ropa sucia.

-Hm.- Me limité a asentir.

Tino salió de la habitación sonriente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiré y miré hacia la ventana pensativo. Li Xiao parecía un buen tipo, al día siguiente volvería a darle las gracias. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a desnudarme. Metí toda la ropa en el cesto, menos la sudadera, que la lavaría yo mismo en gratitud. Me quedé sujetando la prenda de Li Xiao mirándola como si fuera un recuerdo nostálgico. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la arrojé contra la cama.

-Vaya tontería, es solo una molestia.


End file.
